Beebee (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Beebee appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as the mascot for the Royal Apartments. She is very proper so it is possible that she really is the princess of bunny people. Beebee is also a student at the high school (stated in her bio) but she started skipping school ever since the student council decided it was a stupid idea to have the school's mascot a bunny. Profile *'Bio:' You may think Beebee is really dedicated to her job as a mascot. Well, she is... but that's only part of the reason she wears that ridiculous bunny costume. The other reason is she's hiding in it so no one knows she's playing hooky! *'Interests:' Cheer Leading, Eating Carrots, Gardening *'Little Known Fact:' She's a Bunny-Sim crossbreed. She used to party in the Apartment Basement to see Chaz McFreely preform his stunts, but that was before Name started trying doing tests on her. Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Beebee the Kind and Wise, ruler of the bunny people! Reject Move-In *Alright, Name, I accept your decision. *sighs* I better be going back to school, then. Accept Move-In *Oh, yes! I should like that ever so much! Thank you, Name! Once You Show Her The Pool *Ooh la la, Name! You have really spoiled me!! Well, a Bunny Princess does deserve the best!! Teehee! Elevator Level 7 *When I was a cheerleader, the rotten cheer leading captain was jealous of me because I could jump all the way to the top of the pyramid without anyone throwing me up! Teehee! Elevator Level 8 *That yeti is scary, Name! Don't let him move-in! Elevator Level 9 *I like Chaz, but I think Summer likes him, too! But I already have Prezzy-Wezzy, and he's good enough for me! Teehee! Tasks Pink Freezer Bunnies Blues *'Description:' My freezer needs some bunnies! But if I put real bunny in there, it'll freeze to death! Oh, Name, please help me! *'Requirements:' Build A Refrigerator With 15 Pink Freezer Bunny Essences and 15 Blue Freezer Bunny Essences *'Reward:' Chair - Lord of the Garden Blueprint *'Hint:' I heard some bunnies like it in cold-conditions! Maybe you could find me some! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Did you know my school's mascot is a hedgehog? It should be a bunny! I can't stand going to school that's mascot is a hedgehog! It (Isn't) Spa-Day *'Description:' Aww, I really want to go to the spa upstairs, but I'm too afraid of the yeti! Can you- like, taze it or something? *'Requirements:' Convince Beebee To Go Upstairs *'Reward:' Table - Lord of the Garden Blueprint *'Hint:' TAZE IT, NAME! TAZE IT! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Really? Yetis only attack rabbits? Yay! It (Is) Spa Day *'Description:' I sure want to go to the spa... but I just spent all my money on room-service! I mean- sure carrot delight is delicious, but I eat it every day! *'Requirements:' Collect 300 Simoleons for Beebee *'Reward:' Sculpture - Beebee Blueprint *'Hint:' Money can be collected by looking under couches or doing nice things for others. I can't do any of those things because: 1, I'll ruin my posture by reaching down and 2, the peasants are supposed to be the ones doing nice things to me! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Yay! I'm no longer a poor princess! And- um, the spa only cost 200 Simoleons, by the way. Teehee!}} Category:Character Tabs